JSPR Volume 1
by AliAvian
Summary: The Deer, The Pyro, The Shadow, and The God...The untold story of Team JSPR (Jasper) of Beacon Academy. Get ready for plenty of action, action, and more action!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

JAZZ

Running. It was all I had left to do. But even I knew that running was not going to save my life. No human being, no Fauness, has ever been able to outrun a Grimm like this. Add the fact that I was weaponless, had a broken ankle, my teammates were in no place to save me, and my aura was completely wasted, I had a zero percent chance of making it out alive. So why did I keep on trying to run?

I guess you could say my parents raised me believing there was no such thing as quitting. "As long as you're still breathing, you fight." my father had told me. "And even when you are done breathing….you fight."

And I was always good at it too. My year and a half at Beacon Academy, I had been in combat with all sorts of creatures of Grimm. I had fought loads of ursas, creeps, death stalkers, even a Nevermore. No matter how hard the situation or how rough in a position I was in, I was always able to pull a victory in the end. I guess my inability to quit was what made me such a good team leader.

But for the first time in my life, I had failed. I failed my team….I failed my parents, I failed Beacon Academy...and I failed humanity.

 _You can't fight anymore….you might as well just end it now…._ the voice in my head urged me. I was always good at ignoring that voice, but for the first time I gave in. I stopped in my exhausted tracks, and turned to face the monster who approached out of the ashes of the burning building behind it.

My time was coming to an end. The Grimm, unlike any I had ever seen before, stood as a Titan. It's long, slender arms pulled back it's bow, ready to let loose one final arrow to end my life.

I closed my eyes, and tried to think of one final happy thought. My teammate's smiling faces.

 _I'm sorry I let you guys down._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JAZZ

I guess I should rewind a bit, huh? Let's take it back two years ago, to my first day at Beacon for my first and last full year of complete normality. Like every other freshman onboard the airship, I was as anxious as ever to arrive at Beacon academy. I excelled near top of my class at Signal, and felt confident I would continue to shine as a huntress in training at one of the best schools in Remnant. I grinned excitedly while looking out the airship window below to the city of Vale as we flew toward Beacon.

"Everything looks so small from up here," A voice said from beside me. I turned to my side, and my eyes guided me up to the guy's face.

"Yeah, I know. Typical conversation starter." The tall boy added with blushed cheeks, rubbing the back of his blonde head. "But I've never been off the ground before. Well, not like this,"

"Not like this?" I asked, wondering what other forms there were to be "off the ground."

"I'm Robin." The boy responded, ignoring my question. "What can I call you?"

"Jazz." I responded, extending my hand. Robin took it in a firm shake. Now that he clearly wanted to take part in conversation, I took the time to observe the guy. Robin was tall, buff, and let's face it, handsome as hell.

"So….you're a Fauness?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Gee, what gave it away." I replied with a sarcastic eye roll, followed by a smirk. I had been bullied in my childhood for my deer antlers, but I learned to handle it alright. After I beat the living shit out of that bully Shero Winchester when we were six for teasing me in front of the whole class, I gained a whole lot of respect from my peers and no one really made fun of me for being one of the few Faunesses around anymore. "What's your weapon?" I asked Robin.

Robin pulled out a short, thick, golden pole about 10 inches tall from his pocket. "Check her out." He said tossing it to me.

"Oof!" I grunted in shock when I realized how heavy it was. "What the heck is it?" Robin leaned over and pressed a tiny silver button on the bottom, and the whole pole expanded in an instant to resemble a very long trident. "Aw, sweet!" I whispered in awe.

"Pretty, ain't she?" Robin said taking the trident from my hand and restoring it to pocket-size. "What do you have?"

"I'm an archer." I responded with shrugged shoulders. "I've just got a simple bow and arrows."

"Hey, simplicity of the weapon has no say in how strong the fighter." replied Robin. "I bet you're quite the warrior."

I blushed. I never took well to receiving compliments. "Well, I am trying to work on developing new arrows loaded with dust to have different effects on contact."

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah, if only I knew how to make things." I chuckled. "I seriously suck at designing and building and handy-work and all that…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'm going to go catch up with some of my old classmates from Sanctum onboard, but I'll see you around." said Robin. As the boy walked away, I turned back to the window with a pleasant grin on my face. If people were as nice as Robin here at Beacon, it was sure to be a great year. Little did I know I had just met one of my future teammates.


End file.
